


New Parents

by RatMonarch



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adoption, Banter, Cats, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatMonarch/pseuds/RatMonarch
Summary: Ash has been feeding a cat secretly.Eiji, when he finds out, of course wants to adopt it.





	New Parents

“Are you feeding a cat?” Eiji asked, his brown eyes blinking in surprise. 

Admittedly, when he walked outside to look for Ash, he’d expected to catch the blond smoking or talking to one of the members of his gang. What he hadn’t expected to see was Ash knelt down, stroking a pitch-black cat’s fur as it ate something he couldn’t see. When he got closer, he was able to identify it as leftover chicken from last night’s meal, being served on a dish that Eiji had definitely seen in Ash’s apartment. 

Not that he was complaining about any of this. It was an adorable sight to catch. 

Eiji soon had to resist the urge to laugh at the way Ash flinched and jerked to his feet, expression embarrassed and guilty, as if he’d been caught with another lover rather than a cat. There was even a slight hint of a blush coloring Ash’s cheeks, the blond rubbing the back of his neck with a hand, a nervous tic of his. Eiji quickly covered his mouth with his own hand to cover the goofy grin that had no doubt stretched across his face.

Okay… admittedly, Ash blushing was incredibly cute.

Taking a step towards Ash, he teased, “Don’t worry, you’ll still be a macho man-man if you say yes, Ash.”

“Is that so?” Ash asked. Then he mocked wiping sweat off his forehead, he said, “Phew. I was worried there for a second that my masculinity was in jeopardy.”

Eiji hated the way his heart fluttered in his chest at the sight of the small smile that formed on Ash’s face, and he prayed to every deity he could think of that he wasn’t blushing himself now, or at the very least, if he was, that his hand covered it up. Ash had way too much power over him, he swore.

To be fair to himself however, Ash rarely smiled. He usually looked either stoic, serious, angry, or sad. Not that Eiji blamed him for that. Life hadn’t given Ash many reasons to smile. So, the fact that Eiji was one of the few people who could coax a smile out of him made him feel happy. It felt good knowing he made Ash feel good, even if it was only for fleeting moments like this one.

Trying to refocus on the cat, Eiji knelt down to get a closer look at it. The black cat looked up from its meal cautiously, its wide, green eyes studying him, deciding if he was a threat and whether it should turn tail and run. However, when Eiji didn’t try to pet it, it seemed to deem that, for the moment, Eiji wasn’t a threat and returned its attention to the meal, only glancing up occasionally, its muscles tensed to run if needed. Eiji didn’t blame it for risking the danger. Judging by how scrawny its frame was, it was clear that meals didn’t come by often for it. 

“So care to tell me who this is?” Eiji asked, looking up at Ash questioningly. “They seem familiar with you.”

Ash grunted, “I found her when she was this real small kitten, no bigger than the palm of my hand. She was nothing but skin and bones, and she wouldn’t quit mewling at me and the guys for food, so I fed her what was left of this corndog I was eating at the time.”

Eiji grimaced. Looking at sympathetically at the cat, he murmured, “Oh you poor thing, having to resort to eating that nasty thing. You must have been really hungry, huh?”

“Hey! Corndogs are great!” Ash protested before grinning at the skeptical look Eiji threw his way (and there were those damn flutters again). 

“Whatever you say, Ash…” Eiji muttered with an unconvinced eyeroll. 

Ash brought them back to subject. “Anyhow, ever since then she comes back occasionally to beg for food, and what can I say, my heart of gold can’t help but take pity on waifs.” He dramatically placed a hand over his heart as he said this. He was going to say more, until something clearly caught his attention. “Hm?”

Eiji followed Ash’s gaze and his heart nearly melted to goo at the sight of the cat rubbing up gratefully against Ash’s legs, a low purr rumbling out of its chest. 

“Aw, Ash, it’s saying thank you for the food,” Eiji cooed, unable to look away from the sight. He suddenly wished he hadn’t left his phone inside of the apartment. He just thought it was going to be a quick trip outside, damn it!

“Actually I am pretty sure the cat didn’t say anything, because you know, cats can’t talk,” Ash said, kneeling down to pet the cat. “You going mad on me now, Eiji? I knew I was a bad influence…”

“Don’t be a smartass,” Eiji chided, but there was no real bite to his words. He was too busy watching Ash as he pet the cat, looking at the way his face seemed to soften significantly, his eyes suddenly a bit less intense. He looked happy… and it was a sight that was enough to almost steal Eiji’s breath away.

And right there, right then, Eiji decided he wanted to see Ash wear that expression more often.

So standing up to catch Ash’s attention, he commanded, “Pick her up and bring her in.”

There was a moment of silent on Ash’s side before he finally said, “... What?” 

“You heard me, Ash,” Eiji said with a grin. “She’s our daughter now. I’ve declared it.”

“D-daughter?” Ash spluttered, actually looking caught off-guard for once. Good. It was revenge for how many times he caught Eiji off-guard all the time.

Eiji had no shame about anything he was saying. Smirking, he pointed at the cat and said, “That’s right. We’re adopting her.”

Ash protested the entire time as he helped bring the kitten in. He complained when he washed it as well. He even complained when they were on the couch and the little thing was curled up in his lap and he was running his finger’s idly through her fur. 

But after a day had passed, Ash suddenly said, “Are we feeding Daughter a diet of corndogs or…?” There was a smirk on his face, a challenge in his tone, and Eiji happily took the verbal bait that was obviously laid out in front of him. 

Eiji had went into a lecture about sodium and fat and how nasty corndogs were, but amongst it all, he couldn’t help but smile on the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Didn't think I'd be writing more Banana Fish fics, but I wanted to do something with these two (I mean, they are the poster ship, how could I not?) and suddenly the idea of this came and welp... this happened. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> This was slightly inspired by some promotional art where they have a black cat with them. If I can find it, I will link it! 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> As always, critique is appreciated and have an amazing day!


End file.
